


Вверх по радуге

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Fix-it Эндгейма, написанный по случаю дня рождения Тони Старка! Тони не ожидал, что мир после щелчка окажется настолько многолюдным, а ещё... в нём есть место чудесам.





	Вверх по радуге

Небо казалось оранжевым, как и бескрайняя равнина под ногами. Удивительно тихое место, где до горизонта не видно ничего вокруг, кроме странных старинных ворот, чем-то напоминающих буддистские пагоды. Тони перевёл взгляд на свои руки — обе целые, на чёрный джемпер и штаны — надо же, от брони и даже от генератора частиц на груди не осталось и следа, и, прислушавшись к шагам слева, вновь посмотрел перед собой.

— Лужа, — сказал он, когда фигурка в тёмном облегающем костюме остановилась рядом. — Ни тоннеля со светом в конце, ни вокзала с поездом. Просто огромная оранжевая лужа.

Слева звучно фыркнули, и Тони, помолчав немного, с улыбкой повернул голову к Наташе.

— Давно здесь, кстати?

— Трудно сказать, — пожала плечами та. — По моим ощущениям, часа полтора, но подозреваю, что дольше. Мы же победили, так?

— Мы умудрились вместе с Камнями вытащить в наше время армию Таноса. Он разбомбил нашу базу и хотел разнести на молекулы всю Вселенную, так что мы все, включая вернувшихся всех, пытались ему помешать.

Наташа пытливо сузила глаза и взяла Тони за руку. Тони помнил этот её взгляд: за ним обычно следовал вопрос: «Ты в порядке?» — пусть и не слышал его уже много лет. 

— Тони, я вижу здесь только тебя.

— Что означает: с твоими друзьями ничего не случилось. Романофф, расслабься, я грохнул Таноса и Ко силой шести Камней, а потому Бартон, Роджерс и остальные получили свой старый новый мир, — пауза. — Оно того стоило, я видел вернувшегося Паучка.

Наташа молча обошла Тони и крепко обняла его за шею. Странное дело — даже в этом посмертном мире по-прежнему ощущалось тепло, Тони слышал её дыхание и чувствовал биение сердца. А ещё стоять вот так в обнимку было удивительно спокойно и уютно, пока время растянулось на очередную маленькую вечность.

— Как там Клинт?

— Плохо, — честно ответил Тони, не торопясь размыкать объятия. — Винит себя в твоей смерти, если ты об этом. Злится, что не умер сам. Ты ему не позволила?

— У него семья.

— Я так и понял. Но он справится. Они все справятся, отстроят планету заново и будут жить. Там есть кому за всем присмотреть и без нас… Продлим ещё обнимашки или пойдём куда-нибудь?

Наташа отстранилась.

— Куда-нибудь?

— Ну да. Вдруг здесь есть кто-то ещё, помимо нас с тобой? Та же Гамора, по которой убивался Квилл, точно должна быть где-то тут.

— Ну, давай поищем.

— Давай.

Размыкать руки ни Наташе, ни Тони не хотелось, так что они переплели пальцы, двинулись вдвоём к воротам и почти не удивились, увидев зеленокожую дамочку сразу за ними.

— О. Ты случайно не Гамора? — полюбопытствовал Тони, остановившись, едва заметив её.

— Мы знакомы?

— Знаком с твоим парнем и сестрой. Парень помогал нам бороться против Таноса на Титане, а сестра не дала мне на том же Титане умереть.

Гамора встревоженно шагнула навстречу.

— Небула и Квилл. Они…

— Оба живы. По крайней мере, были, когда я видел их в последний раз, что произошло не так давно. Я Тони, кстати. А это Наташа.

— Меня ты уже знаешь, — Гамора подошла ещё ближе. — Расскажи мне о них, Тони. Расскажи о моей сестре!

Тони покосился на Наташу и кивнул.

— Ладно. Присоединяйся к нашему походу. Мы тут осматриваем местность, а заодно и… расскажу.

* * *

Гамора оказалась благодарным и очень эмоциональным слушателем, а вкупе с пытливой натурой шпионки-Наташи этим двоим и вовсе удалось вытянуть из Тони практически всё, что он помнил и знал. Не сказать, что его это как-то огорчило — за разговорами идти было приятнее, к тому же ощущать себя центром внимания он так и не разлюбил. 

Пейзаж не менялся совершенно, оранжевый свет оставался всё таким же тусклым, лужа, по счастью, глубже не становилась, так что прогулка, на взгляд Тони, получилась сносной. Правда, последние пару часов он не мог отделаться от странного чувства, но и сосредоточиться на нём и понять, что же не так, ему тоже не удавалось — любопытные дамочки попросту не давали вздохнуть. И лишь когда он закончил вспоминать финальную битву и своё появление в этом оранжевом мире, сзади послышались негромкие аплодисменты.

Все трое остановились и резко развернулись, вскинув руки в жесте защиты.

— Браво, Старк, — опустил руки Локи, одетый в синий кожаный костюм с плащом. — Нет, серьёзно. Таноса не удалось одолеть ни Халку, ни моему брату, ни мне, а тебе вот — удалось, — Локи перевёл взгляд на Наташу и растянул губы в улыбке. — Моё почтение, агент Романофф. Я оценил и твою в этом роль, — затем на Гамору. — Твою, дочь Таноса, впрочем, тоже. И вот вы все трое здесь.

— И вы двое тоже, — заметил Тони и кивком указал на спутника Локи — высокого темнокожего мужчину в боевых доспехах и рогатом шлеме. — Может, представишь нас?

— Это Хеймдалль, Наблюдатель миров и страж Радужного моста. 

— Старк, — поприветствовал его Хеймдалль.

— Постой-ка! — поднял палец Тони. — Это ведь ты закинул Брюса к Стрэнджу с корабля асгардцев? Он что-то такое говорил.

— Последнее, что я успел сделать перед смертью, — подтвердил Хеймдалль.

— К Стрэнджу? — вопросительно развернулся к нему Локи. — К этому… выскочке-фокуснику в нелепом…

— Ну-ну-ну, олень, — мягко перебил его Тони. — Первое впечатление от него, конечно, не супер, но вообще он не так уж и плох. Ты успел подслушать ту часть моего рассказа, где я говорил, что Стрэндж умудрился просмотреть четырнадцать миллионов вариантов и выбрал победный один?

Всё ещё сердитый Локи неохотно признался:

— Успел.

— И насчёт Таноса он мне подсказал, армию привёл… Стрэндж сыграл свою роль. Не то чтобы это сейчас имело значение, но…

— Я тебя понял, Старк. Но Стрэндж выжил, в отличие от вас четверых.

— Четверых?

Тони, Наташа и Гамора растерянно посмотрели друг на друга, и лишь теперь Тони увидел чуть левее, за Гаморой, знакомую фигуру в плаще.

— Вижен?

— Я не хотел мешать вашему рассказу, сэр, — вежливо пояснил Вижен, медленно подходя. — Хотя и с удовольствием послушал его, как и мистер Локи и мистер Хеймдалль. Наташа. Гамора.

Наташа радостно сгребла его в охапку, так что Тони на секунду даже пожалел, что сам не сделал это первым. Здесь вообще, в этом странном месте его раз за разом накрывала сентиментальность, а по Вижену он все эти пять лет по-настоящему скучал. Чтобы отвлечься, Тони перевёл взгляд на Локи, смотревшего с видом: «Ну и чего ждёшь?» — и сдался: со вздохом подошёл к отпустившему Наташу Вижену, крепко пожал ему руку и, на секунду приникнув, похлопал по спине.

— Рад тебя видеть.

— Взаимно, мистер Старк. Я внимательно слушал ваш рассказ, но вы ни разу не упомянули Ванду Максимофф. Могу я уточнить…

— О, она вернулась вместе со всеми, — с полуслова понял его Тони. — Чуть сама не завалила Таноса! Очень разозлилась из-за тебя, так что Таносу пришлось устроить ковровую бомбардировку, чтобы она не разорвала его на куски. 

Вижен едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Ванду никому не стоит злить, сэр. Все эти годы она не вполне осознавала свою силу…

— Уже осознала, поверь, — возразил Тони. — Ты выбрал очень горячую подружку.

— Да, Вижен, — одобрительно покивала Наташа. — Тебе повезло.

— Не припомню никого с таким именем в ваших рядах, — задумчиво изрёк Локи.

— Алая ведьма, — пояснил ему Хеймдалль. — Одна из сильнейших в Девяти мирах.

— Даже так? Что ж, нам стоит решить, что мы будем делать дальше.

— Мы пойдём за Старком.

— Э-э, простите, а куда? — удивился Тони. — Не то чтобы я был против кого-то вести, но мой джи-пи-эс тут слегка барахлит, не говоря уж о том, что я не знаю, где это «здесь».

— Ты справишься, — уверенно глядя ему в глаза, заявил Хеймдалль.

Тони недоверчиво покачал головой. Покосился на Наташу, Вижена и Гамору — тоже растерянных и ждущих, взглянул на Локи — очень спокойного и серьёзного, и снова на Хеймдалля.

— Карты местности не прилагается?

— Нет. И тебе лучше поспешить, Старк.

— Мне?

Происходящее, на взгляд Тони, стало совсем уже абсурдным. Огромный темнокожий мужик с жёлтыми глазами требует, чтобы он взял и повёл всех неизвестно куда, причём вот прям сейчас. А остальные четверо знакомых стоят и смотрят на него, будто так и надо!

Тони ещё немного постоял, подождал пояснений — их так и не последовало, и поозирался по сторонам. 

— Ладно. Тогда идём туда! — и ткнул наугад.

Остальные молча последовали за ним.

* * *

Лужа глубже не становилась.

Собственно, это оказалось единственным, что радовало Тони: бесконечная лужа оставалась неглубокой, свет вокруг не тускнел, пусть облака и вроде как опускались ниже… Или не опускались. Ему было сложно ориентироваться на местности, на которой не имелось ничего, но он всё равно упорно шёл вперёд, куда бы это вперёд его не вело. Время от времени его брала за руку Наташа, отчего он чувствовал себя мальчишкой из начальной школы, но всё же тайно радовался этим мгновениям — у Наташи были горячие руки. Живой Наташи. Снова живой.

Иногда рядом с ним оказывался Локи и поглядывал как-то странно, Тони бы назвал это «сильно возросшим уважением», будто асгардский принц разглядел в жалком смертном что-то внезапно стоящее.

Вижен всё время пути тихо беседовал с Гаморой, не давая ей хмуриться и грустить. Хеймдалль держался позади всех, и Тони вскоре почти перестал дергаться от скрипа его доспехов — неприятного скрипа! Можно ж придумать какую-то смазку, в конце-то концов!..

— Возможно, ты её ещё придумаешь, — неожиданно произнёс Хеймдалль, и Тони, оглянувшись на него, сглотнул. 

Мозг зацепился за это «возможно», захотелось узнать больше, когда внезапно перед лицом Тони возникла синяя бабочка, и он резко остановился.

— Да ладно!

Остальные остановились тоже, уставившись на бабочку с не меньшим интересом.

— Это что, отсылка к «Властелину колец»? — полюбопытствовала Наташа. — К нам летят орлы?

— Нет, это отсылка к знакомому половине из нас колдуну, — поправил её Тони и поднял руку, позволяя бабочке сесть на пальцы. — Я уже видел таких на Титане. Кто-нибудь заметил, откуда она прилетела?

— Оттуда, сэр, — сообщил Вижен и махнул рукой влево. — Она пролетела мимо меня.

— Ясно, значит, меняем маршрут, — распорядился Тони и первым двинулся в указанном направлении, чувствуя, как часто забилось сердце в груди.

Синяя бабочка. В месте, где насколько хватает глаз не видно ничего, появилась такая узнаваемая синяя бабочка. В горле пересохло от волнения, весь поход внезапно начал обретать смысл, так что Тони, покосившись на поравнявшегося с ним Локи, осторожно подёргал его за плащ и тихо попросил:

— Расскажи-ка мне о своём крутом телохранителе, олень. Что за тип? Что умеет, кроме как швырять Халков на чужие планеты, м-м?

— Уверен, что хочешь знать? — тоже тихо уточнил Локи. 

— Угу. А что, рискую перестать спокойно спать?

— Весьма.

Тони украдкой оглянулся — Хеймдалль теперь шел рядом с Наташей, которая умудрилась его разговорить, — и снова посмотрел на Локи. Нормального такого Локи, без выраженной тяги к убийствам, порабощению планет и вышвыриванию хозяев зданий из этих зданий.

— Давай, пока он нас не слышит.

— Он слышит и видит всё, что захочет, Старк. Что было, что есть, что будет. Всевидящий и всезнающий Страж Девяти миров.

— О. Так, а теперь парочку примеров, м-м?..

* * *

Под рассказы Локи время летело незаметно, а его историями заслушался не только Тони, но и все остальные, понемногу подтянувшиеся к ним двоим. 

— Знаешь, тебя бы к Морган, — мечтательно проговорил Тони, когда Локи закончил очередной рассказ. — Дочка моя, обожает хорошие сказки, а я в них как-то не силён.

— Полагаю, для твоей дочери у меня нашлось бы немало познавательных историй, — польщённо улыбнулся ему Локи.

— Да любая из тех, что я услышал, ей бы подошла! Особенно про коня. Она, знаешь ли, любит всяких волшебных зверей и…

Тони резко остановился. Прямо перед ним, на расстоянии всего десяти шагов внезапно возникли те самые восточные ворота с четырьмя колоннами, от которых они дружно ушли несколько часов назад, а перед воротами — маленькая темноволосая девочка в белом платье.

— Морган.

На негнущихся ногах Тони двинулся к ней, с трудом удерживаясь на грани паники: «Только-не-Морган-нет-она-не-должна-была-нет!» Он слышал, что остальные идут следом, но не оборачивался, во все глаза глядя на дочь.

Когда до девочки осталось всего три шага, она отвлеклась от своих часов и посмотрела Тони в глаза.

— Всех собрал, папа?

На секунду Тони застыл, чувствуя ком в горле, и кивнул:

— Всех.

Из-за колонны медленно вышел и встал рядом с Морган, не глядя взяв её за руку, Стивен Стрэндж.

— Какой ценой, Тони?

— Той, что смог заплатить, док. Чтоб другим не пришлось. 

На несколько секунд все замолчали. Затем Морган протянула свободную руку отцу и улыбнулась.

— Я скучала, пап.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Тони и в два счёта оказался рядом с ней, взял её за тёплую ладонь. Потом посмотрел на Стивена, не отпускающего руки Морган, и на миг наморщил лоб. — Так, Романофф, подойди-ка…

Идея, мелькнувшая в голове у Тони, показалась ему безумной, но… после синей бабочки и бескрайней лужи его мало что могло бы удивить, и потому…

Зацепив Вижена за руку, Наташа подошла к Тони и взяла его за протянутую руку. Вижен предложил взяться Гаморе, та — Хеймдаллю, Хеймдалль — Локи. Локи хмуро смотрел на Стивена дольше всех, но в итоге покосился на Тони, вздохнул и согласился замкнуть круг.

— Так, не знаю, зачем это было нужно, но вот мы и встали в кружок, док, — оценил получившуюся композицию Тони. — И что дальше?

— Дальше, как мы думаем, Хеймдалль откроет Биврёст и отправит нас к тебе домой. 

— Домой? — переспросил Тони.

— Биврёст? — одновременно с ним переспросил Локи, но уже у Хеймдалля. — Но ведь Радужный мост создаётся только между Девятью мирами! Или...

Хеймдалль не ответил. А вот Морган подёргала Тони за руку.

— Мы снова полетим вверх по радуге, пап, — доверительно поведала ему она.

— Снова?

— Дядя Тор своей секирой отправил нас сюда.

Тони перевёл взгляд на Стивена.

— Гром-секира действительно способна открывать Биврёст, — верно понял его невысказанный вопрос тот. — Увы, мы не знали об этом до возвращения Тора из путешествия со Стражами Галактики.

— Минуточку! — вмешался Локи. — Какого ещё путешествия? С какими Стражами? Что стало с моим народом?

— Скоро сам всё увидишь, — сочувственно ответил ему Стивен.

— А сколько длилось это их путешествие? — подозрительно уточнил Тони.

— Чуть меньше года. Сегодня двадцать девятое мая, Тони, и нас все уже ждут, — Стивен повернул голову влево. — Хеймдалль.

— Да, нас заждались, — подтвердил тот и, закрыв глаза, вызвал радужный поток.

* * *

Мир на другом конце радуги оказался очень шумным и разноцветным. Ослепительно светило солнце, гремела музыка, тут и там шевелились на ветру многочисленные воздушные шарики, пока толпа хорошо знакомого Тони народа расставляла по длинному столу еду и…

— Мистер Старк! — завопил и спрыгнул откуда-то с дерева Питер Паркер, после чего разноцветный мир стал ещё и безумным, за считанные секунды превратившись для Тони в огромные коллективные объятия.

К нему кинулись все — родные, друзья и просто соратники по финальной битве, причём с таким энтузиазмом, что их радости хватило и на не успевших отойти в сторону Стивена, Морган, Локи, Гамору, Наташу, Хеймдалля и Вижена. Ошеломлённый от такой любвеобильности Тони мог только улыбаться окружающим, замечая лишь отдельные картинки: вот смеётся сквозь слёзы Пеппер, Тору отвешивает подзатыльник потрясённый его видом Локи, рыдает куда-то в плечо и что-то тараторит при этом Паучок, блестит знакомый металл на левой руке у Небулы… Гамора целуется с Квиллом, а Вижен — с Вандой так жарко, что хочется возмутиться: «Здесь же дети!» — но главный ребёнок уже упрямо оттаскивает Локи от нелепо оправдывающегося Тора и требует от него сказку про коня… Бартон ревёт в Наташу, пока та беспомощно смотрит на Лору, а та только разводит руками и обнимает детей… Хеймдалль со Стивеном и Вонгом образуют магический кружок и начинают обсуждать тайны мироздания, не меньше… Стоя у дерева, довольно ухмыляется Ник Фьюри, пока его не пихает в бок Кэп Марвел и не показывает два пальца — Тони кивает, показывая, что и ей на своём дне рождения тоже рад.

Мир живых безумный, но он ощущается как настоящий, только когда Тони замечает синюю бабочку у Стивена Стрэнджа на плече. В тот же миг, словно почувствовав этот взгляд, Стивен оглядывается и несколько секунд смотрит Тони в глаза, а потом повторяет свой давешний жест, но на этот раз с улыбкой.

Один палец. Один шанс на четырнадцать миллионов. Один победный вариант.

Тони читает по его губам: «Он случился», — переводит взгляд на закреплённый Паучком, не иначе, плакат между деревьями: «С днём рождения, Тони Старк!» и, поцеловав жену в висок, наконец позволяет себе расслабиться и уткнуться подбородком ей в плечо.


End file.
